1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support panels for extending desk or table tops and more particularly, to an arm and mouse support for attachment to the desk top or drawer of a desk or table and supporting a users arm, a mouse and a mouse pad for operating a computer resting on the desk or table top. In a first embodiment the arm and mouse support is characterized by a rectangular support plate terminated by a pair of spaced plate clamps for engaging the extending front of the desk top or table and a clamp screw is threaded in each plate clamp for engaging the table or desk top and securing the support plate in horizontally-extended or cantilever configuration from the desk or table. The mouse pad, mouse and user's forearm rest on the support plate and a pad recess may be optionally shaped in the support plate for receiving the mouse pad. In another embodiment the support plate includes a corner clamp for mounting on a corner of the table or desk top and fitted with a pair of clamp screws to secure the support plate to the desk or table top in cantilever configuration. In still another embodiment the support plate is hingedly attached to the plate clamps or corner clamp, and is pivotal from the extended, functional configuration, to an inverted, storage configuration resting on the desk top. In yet another embodiment, the support plate is terminated by a drawer clamp which is first fitted on the front panel of a drawer, partially extended from the desk or table and the drawer is then closed, with the support plate extending from the drawer clamp. In still another embodiment of the invention a pair of laterally-adjustable mount brackets, each fitted with a pair of clamp screws, are provided on the bottom surface of the support plate for receiving the respective runners or side panels of a drawer extended from the table or desk. In another embodiment a pair of pivoting clamps are mounted on the bottom surface of the support plate for receiving the respective runners of an extended drawer, and the support plate is pivoted on the clamps to rest the front end of the sloped plate on the desk or table top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems realized in using a computer on a desk or table is that of finding adequate space for the computer and accessories, such as a mouse and mouse pad for the computer. Furthermore, in order to operate the mouse on the desk or table top, the operator must frequently maintain his or her arm in a partially raised position for extended periods of time, causing arm fatigue. Alternatively, the operator can extend a sliding side panel from the desk or table, if such a panel is available, for supporting the mouse and the user's forearm. The arm and mouse support of this invention provides a support plate which is easily and removably mounted on a desk top, table, or on a drawer extended from the desk or table, in order to extend the surface of the desk top or table and support the mouse pad and mouse in a more accessible location for the mouse user, and provide a support upon which the user's forearm may rest while operating the mouse.
An object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support for attachment to a desk or table and supporting a mouse and mouse pad for operating a computer resting on the desk top or table.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support for extending the desk top of a desk or table and supporting a mouse, mouse pad and user's arm for operating a computer resting on the desk top or table, which arm and mouse support is characterized by a support plate terminated by a pair of spaced plate clamps for engaging the desk top or table and fitted with respective clamp screws for clamping on the desk top or table and securing the support plate to the desk top or table in horizontally-extended or cantilever fashion.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support characterized by a rectangular support plate terminated by a corner clamp for mounting on a corner of a table top or a desk top overhang and fitted with a pair of clamp screws for securing the corner clamp to the table or desk top, with the support plate extending from the desk top in cantilever fashion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support characterized by a support plate which is hingedly mounted on a pair of plate clamps or a corner clamp designed to engage a table or the overhanging desk top of a desk, which support plate is pivotal from a horizontally-extended, functional configuration, to an inverted, storage configuration resting on the table or desk top.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support characterized by a rectangular support plate terminated by a drawer clamp which is first fitted on the front panel of a drawer partially extended from a structure such as a table or desk and the drawer is then closed, with the support plate in horizontally-extended configuration from the drawer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support fitted with an adjustable clamp including a pair of laterally-adjustable mount brackets mounted on the bottom surface of the support plate for receiving the respective runners or side panels of a drawer extended from a structure such as a table or desk, and each mount bracket is provided with a pair of clamp screws for securing the mount brackets to the runners of the drawer, with the support plate in horizontally-extended configuration with respect to the desk top.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arm and mouse support characterized by a pair of pivoting clamps mounted on the bottom surface of a rectangular support plate in spaced relationship with respect to each other for receiving the respective runners of a drawer extended from a table or desk, and each pivoting clamp is fitted with a clamp screw for securing the support plate on the runners, with the front end of the pivoted support plate resting on the table or desk top.